Beyblade Legend Of The Wolves
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Kai has something happen to him which the team cannot afford to have when facing the Bliztkreig boys in the finals. But an all brute strength member of the Bliztkreig boys is forced to change sides and find out the hard way, what beyblading really is.
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Legend of the Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just Shawn and Panther.**

**A/N: Yes, this is a long chapter but I wrote this chapter half a year ago and just found it today so there! Enjoy, Kai and an OC are going to talk through a mind link in Italics.**

**Chapter 1**

The Bladebreakers, consisting of Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Hero, Kenny, and Hilary, were in a plane on their way to the finals in Russia. There, they would be facing off against the Blitzkrieg Boys consisting of Tala, Bryan, and Roach, a new addition to the team. Kenny was frantically searching on his laptop trying to dig up information on the improved Blitzkrieg Boys when Hilary noticed.

"Whatcha doing Kenny?" asked Hilary in a curious voice.

"I'm trying to find info on the Blitzkrieg Boys." answered Kenny. "I'm afraid we won't be able to beat them with the techniques we've been training with."

"Chill out Chief! We can take them and win this tournament for sure!" Said the over confident Tyson.

"Tyson, we don't know how much stronger the Blitzkrieg Boys have gotten since we last faced them."

"He's right pal. We have no idea what we're up against." said Ray out of the blue.

"Oh come on guys we…" started Tyson.

"Tyson! Why can't you just listen for a change and not argue?" snapped Hilary.

"Sounds like they're married don't it?" Max whispered into Kai's ear. Kai paid no attention to this and just kept starring out the plane's window.

"Hey guys! Check this out." commanded Kenny.

"What is it Chief?" asked Max.

"It's a news report. Listen to what it says."

Kenny turned up the volume on his laptop and everyone gathered around.

"Well, it seems the city of Moscow is no longer safe at night. A strange black wolf has been attacking, killing, and injuring people who have been out past ten o'clock." said the news lady.

"Well, it looks like your midnight walks are out of the question Kai." teased Tyson as Kai appeared next to him intrigued by the story.

"Tyson, shut up! I'm trying to listen to the news." snapped Hilary.

"Only a few people were able to escape the wolf's claws and give us a description. It's a full grown black wolf with a red collar. It has red cat eyes and a scar across the right side of its face, not visible from a distance." said the news lady. "Here's a picture."

A picture of the black wolf that someone had managed to take came up on the screen. Kenny was about to shut his laptop when Kai stopped him. "Zoom in on the silver piece of the wolf's collar."

Kenny zoomed in on the silver piece of the collar but it was too blurry to see the now visible writing.

"Can you make the vision any clearer?" asked Kai.

"I'll see." said Kenny.

Kenny tried to make the vision clearer but it was stressing out Kenny's bitbeast Dizzy who was trapped in his laptop. "Easy Kenny! Your stressing out my hard drive!"

"Hang in there Dizzy. Just a tad bit clearer." Dizzy stressed out her hard drive to make the image visible for a brief moment. When the writing became clear everyone gasped except Kai.

"It says Biovolt." read Hero.

"Hey, Kai? Isn't that your grandfather's company?" asked Ray.

"Yes. Either my grandfather found a way to make a bit beast real or that was once a human being."

"Your grandfather can do that?" asked Hilary.

"I'm not sure but that's my guess and it's the best one I've got."

"Oh, man! One more thing to worry about!" shouted Tyson as he fell backwards into his chair.

"Looks like we got our hands full with this one guys." said Max.

------- Later that night at the airport---------

There was a big crowd standing in front of the doors leading into the street.

"What's going on over there?" asked Tyson as he ran over to the crowd pushing his way through them. Everyone followed and everyone gasped. Tala was lying on the ground with a huge bloody bite mark on his side. Kai was right there to help.

"Tala? Tala?" Kai called shaking him. With no answer Kai checked his pulse. He had one but barely. "Someone call an ambulance!"

An old man got out his cell and called 911. An ambulance arrived a few minutes later and pulled Tala away from Kai's care taking his scarf with them which was wrapped around Tala. Once they got him into the ambulance and were pulling away the crowd dispersed. Kai stood up.

"Why didn't you do anything?" he asked the crowd. They stopped dead in their tracks. "You were just going to leave him to die right in front of your eyes? If that's true then I might as well kill you all right here, right now and you see how you like people watching you die. Would you like that?"

The man with the cell phone turned around first. "There's a rule that the city of Moscow decided on. If you're caught by Necromancy, you're on your own."

"Necromancy? It has a name huh. Did the city decide on that as well?"

"That's what the scientists call it, and what do you mean as well?"

Before he could answer, everyone heard a window shatter.

"Speak of the devil!" said Ray.

The black wolf was it front of the crowd growling and baring his teeth followed by another black wolf. Everyone started running for their lives and in the process a little girl was shoved away from her mom. Everyone ran behind Kai and starred at Necromancy and the girl. The other wolf ran the other way. Necromancy approached the little girl shaking in fear.

"Let it rip!" Kai shouted launching his blade, distracting Necromancy while he grabbed the girl and handed her off to her mom. "Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!"

Kai's blade covered itself in his bit-beast Dranzer's flame and came down almost hitting Necromancy. But he got out the busted window first. Kai called his blade back to his hand. The second wolf came running down the hall with blood covering his face and escaped along with his partner in crime.

"Thank you so much young man. Thank you!" said the shaken mother cradling her daughter. "She wouldn't be in my arms if not for you."

"Just goes to show what one person can do for another." Kai responded still angry with the crowd. "Just think about that."

Kai turned to his friends who were smiling at him.

"Great job Kai! That was great." congratulated Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson, but I would've rescued the girl anyway."

The cell phone man walked up behind Kai and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but may I escort you and your friends to your hotel. A thanks for saving my daughter."

"That was your daughter?" asked Ray.

"Yes, and you saved her. I'd like to repay you."

"Well, if I knew it was your daughter I saved I would've let her get slaughtered."

"But you didn't, and I would like to repay you for it."

Kai just looked at Hero and gave him the 'your choice' look.

"We'd like that. We wouldn't be in danger of being attacked by Necromancy and that new wolf since it is past ten." Hero answered since Kai was too enraged to answer.

"Very well then. My limo is up front."

Everyone followed the man out to his limo and the luggage man helped the Bladebreakers put their luggage in the trunk. The limo started moving and Hilary broke the silence.

"So, sir. What's your name?" asked Hilary glancing at Kai who was gazing out the window.

"My name is Tiger Wilson. Mr. Wilson for short." He responded turning his head to all except Kai. The limo stopped suddenly and silence fell upon the group. The lights in the limo flickered then flashed off. Everyone was still silent in the car and Kai was getting worried. He felt a sharp pain in his arm then the lights flickered on again. Kenny quickly saw Mr. Wilson shove something under his seat as the lights fully illuminated the darkness.

"What was that?" Ray asked directing it at anyone.

The sliding window connecting the cab and driver side of the limo slid down and the driver looked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Wilson. A slight malfunction in the power source." The driver apologized which Kai noticed had no sorry tone in his voice at all.

"That's O.K. Just keep driving. Oh Kai your hurt." Mr. Wilson tried to sound worried. It didn't work.

"What did you…" Kai started before throwing his head against the back of his seat sweating and breathing heavily.

"Kai! What's wrong?" Max asked having the worried tone Kai recognized.

Kai was holding is arm so tightly where he felt the pain, the skin around his black glove started turning white.

"Kai! Let go of your arm!" commanded Tyson noticing the white skin.

Kai loosened his grip on his suffocating arm letting the paleness in his arm fade.

"Do we need to go to the hospital Kai?" asked Hero trying to pry Kai's hand further from his arm.

"We're going straight to the hotel and no where else." Kai responded sounding weak first then regained his voice at the end.

"Good cause we're already there." Mr. Wilson said smirking slightly.

Kai read his eyes. They said he was in trouble and nothing could stop it. The limo driver came and opened the door and Kai slowly climbed out letting go of his arm which was swelling. By the time Hero, Ray, and Max climbed out of the limo Kai was sitting on a bench next to the hotel's main fountain. He was breathing really hard and sweat was smearing his face paint fins. Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny climbed out and everyone was over to help Kai. Ray and Max propped Kai up one their shoulders and Hilary ran ahead to get the hotel rooms ready. Everyone was starting to worry. What made Kai start acting like this? Ray and Max felt as Kai put more of his weight on them.

"Kai! Stay with us!" encouraged Ray as he struggled to hold Kai's extra weight.

"Kai! Come on!" Max joined in trying to hold Kai's extra weight also.

Kenny opened the door for the three and they slimly got through the doors. When they got inside Hilary hadn't got the keys yet so Ray and Max set Kai down in a chair. Max ran into the bathroom, got a paper towel, soaked it, folded it, and handed it to Ray. Ray lifted Kai's bangs gently so not to startle him and placed softly on his head.

"What going on?" Tyson asked sounding ultra worried.

"I don't know!" replied Ray holding his hand against Kai's forehead. "He's burning up!"

"Maybe he caught the flu." Max suggested trying to sound calm.

"No, it came up too fast to be the flu." Hero said trying to sound calmer than Max.

"Guys! I got the rooms!" shouted Hilary still standing at the desk. "They're on the first floor."

"Good work Hilary!" Ray said pulling Kai out of the chair while Max held the paper towel in place.

As they got close to the hotel room Ray and Max had to put Kai down for a minute because he was putting so much of his weight on them. Tyson held the not so wet paper towel in place while Ray and Max took a break.

"Come on guys! It's only a bit further!" Hilary shouted trying to sound encouraging.

"I'll carry him on my back for a while." Hero said kneeling down in front of Kai.

"I can walk by myself." Kai said pausing between every word.

Hero grabbed Kai's arms and Kai reluctantly got on his back. Hero stood up and followed Hilary further down the hall. She slid the card through the slot and motioned everyone in. Hero didn't waste any time putting Kai down on the nearest bed and stealing the other the pillows from the other bed to put under Kai's heavy head.

"Here Ray." Hero said handing the paper towel. "Get it wet again."

Kai's heavy breathing had slowed down a bit but his fever made up for it. Hilary sat down on the bed and Kai opened his eyes enough for Hilary to notice something strange about them. She kept from gasping so Kai could fall asleep which he was already in the process of doing. He closed his eyes and let his head tilt to the side. Max was first to notice Hilary had her hands over her mouth.

"Hey, Hilary. What's wrong?" Max asked as he came right up next to her.

"I don't know if anyone noticed, but Kai just had blue cat eyes with white for the diamond pupil! Kinda like that wolf had." Hilary said shocking everyone.

"You're kidding me?" Ray shouted trying to contain his voice.

"No, I saw them!"

"What does this mean Hero?" asked Tyson wide eyed.

"I don't know Tyson. We'll just have to see."

"Wait a minute!" Kenny said gasping. "What if Mr. Wilson was working for Biovolt!"

"What would Biovolt have to do with Kai's blue eyes?" asked Max standing with his fists on his hips.

"Well, when the lights came back on in the limo saw Mr. Wilson shoved something under his seat."

"Did you see what it was?" Hero asked dabbing Kai's head with the paper towel.

"It looked like a doctor's flu shot suitcase."

"Kai got a flu shot?" asked Tyson tilting his head.

"Tyson! Use your common sense! Kai was poisoned!" snapped Hilary.

"Not quite Hilary." commented Kenny. Kenny opened his laptop on the edge of Kai's bed and pulled up Necromancy's picture. He changed Necromancy's eye color from red to blue and turned the laptop toward Hilary. "Do these eyes look like the eyes you just saw Kai have."

"Yes! Exactly like those! What do you think that means?"

"I really hope I'm not right with this guess, but, if Mr. Wilson works for Biovolt and Kai has blue eyes like Necromancy's red eyes that shot might be changing Kai into a wolf inside out. And I'm afraid it's already started."

"Poor Kai. Why did you have to do this Voltaire?" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kai shifted his head the other way from Tyson's shouting.

"Tyson! Keep your voice down!" Hero whispered in a demanding voice.  
Mr. Dickinson's (the president of B.B.A., Beyblade Association) room is across the hall and he heard Tyson yell so he came to investigate in his pajamas. "Hero? Is everything O.K.?"

"Oh, Mr. Dickinson. I'm sorry did we wake you?"

"No, I've been having trouble sleeping." Mr. Dickinson walked further into the room. "Why are all of you up away? It's one in the morning!"

"Well…" Hero trailed off switching his gaze from Mr. Dickinson toward Kai.

Mr. Dickinson also set his sights on Kai saw him breathing heavy and sweating. "Oh my! What happened?"

"It's hard to explain Mr. Dickinson but we think Kai is morphing into a wolf, thanks to Biovolt." Kenny said sitting down on the bed next to Kai's.

"Yeah, and if he changes he can't fight in the tournament two days from now!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs waving his hands up and down.

"Tyson! Do you care that one of your closest friends is being transformed into a blood thirsty wolf or a stupid bey tournament!" yelled Hilary waving her arms like Tyson did while purposely making fun of him.

"Oh about the tournament, Hero. Would you mind having a temporary Blitzkrieg Boy on your team? I know this isn't the best time to ask you this, but, I need to get him away from Voltaire as soon as possible." Said Mr. Dickinson putting his arms behind his back keeping his attention on Kai. Kai opened his eyes slowly to the torturing sound of his grandfather's name. Mr. Dickinson saw his blue and white cat eyes for the first time. "Kai…you're…" Hero gave Mr. Dickinson a 'don't mention his eyes' look and turned back to Kai. "You're awake."

"Barely."

"Ray, will you get the paper towel wet again?" Hero asked handing the dry paper towel to him trying to distract Kai from the name of his grandfather. With the absence of the paper towel Kai's breathing went heavy. He let out a yell of pain and gritted his teeth. Kai had grown in canines. Everyone looked at Hero with worry in their eyes. Ray gave the paper towel back to Hero and saw the canines. "Ray, will you watch over Kai? I need to talk to Mr. Dickinson about the new blader."

"Sure." Hero walked and Ray replaced him. "Hey Kai, take it easy." Hero and Mr. Dickinson walked into the hall to discuss the new blader.

Max wanted to help but he no idea what to do so he decided to ask. "Is there anything I can get for you Kai?"

"Yeah, tell me what the hell is wrong with me." he said weakly as his breathing slowed down.

Hilary bit her lip stopping herself from telling him. She remembered the look Hero gave Mr. Dickinson. She was sure she shouldn't say anything. "Uh, you just have a quick cold. If you get some sleep it should go away." Kai quickly fell asleep.

-------- In the hall ----------

"Sure. We'll need him for the battle two days from now if Kai is morphing into a wolf." Hero said standing in front of Mr. Dickinson.

"Thank you so much Hero, even with short notice you still take him in." said Mr. Dickinson lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"It's no problem. I know we'll need him." said Hero trying to make Mr. Dickinson look back up. "What's his name."

"His name is Shawn and he's an extremely powerful beyblader. When I went to check up on Voltaire's team, I saw Shawn practicing. He sliced through pop cans like tissue paper without using an illegal beyblade! I need the Bladebreakers to teach him the true meaning of Beyblading and please keep me informed." Mr. Dickinson took a deep breath after talking for that expanded period of time. "When do you want me to drop him off?""Tomorrow morning around seven o'clock is fine. I'll be waiting outside when you two get here." Hero turned to enter the Bladebreakers room.

"Thanks Hero and by the way, he's Kai's genetic phoenix angel clone." Mr. Dickinson's words caused Hero to turn and ask 'tell me more' with his eyes. "Somehow Voltaire must have had some of Kai's DNA and enhanced it with some kind of formula."

A vision of the shot Kai got flashed before Hero's eyes. "I wonder if..."

Mr. Dickinson blankly starred at Hero who was starring at the floor while holding his chin.

"Well, I think it's time I got to bed. My back can't stand too much of this staying up late stuff. Good night." Mr. Dickinson wobbled back into his room with his hand on his back.

Hero also proceeded to his room. "Good night Mr. Dickinson." Hero closed the door gently behind him so not to wake Kai if he was still asleep. As Hero walked further, he noticed not only Kai was dead asleep but so was everyone else. Ray crashed sitting against the bed next to Kai's and Kenny was face first in the left pillow while Tyson laid also face first in the right pillow. Hilary had curled up into ball in the huge lounge chair in the upper left hand corner of the room and Max was sitting in one of the table's chair with his head hanging over the back rim. Hero couldn't help but smile. When he re-scanned the snoring Bladebreakers his smile dropped to a frown when he saw Kai. He closed his eyes and opened the door connecting the a-joined rooms. He got in his pajamas and set his alarm for seven. The clock read 2:13. He knew he wasn't going to wake up that early on his own and he had to be there for the arrival of Shawn.

The next morning what awoke the whole team was a sound like a Hilary scream.

"What is it Hilary!" Hero yelled crossing the a joined door. The whole team excluding Kai were pinned to the wall starring with disbelief and fear. Hero followed their stare. What he saw literally knocked him off his feet. Kai was completely transformed into a wolf lying on his stomach scanning the humans with his soft ocean blue cat eyes. His body coat was black. He had white socks on his front feet and his tail. In the middle of his neck was a gray strip of hair that widened to the back of his ears then took over his face. He had a white fuzzy chest fur blending with his gray face. He let out a darkened deep bark and stood up on all fours still on the bed. He starred at his teammates like he was waiting for a response to his bark. He got mad with his team's silence and deepened a series of barks. Kai's ears twitched as his friends short breathing pasted through his ears. He jumped off the bed and sat down curling his tail around his body.

"K...Kai? Is that you?" asked Tyson reaching his hand out to pet him. Kai stepped back and barked three times and Tyson regained his place on the wall.

Hilary kneeled down and gave a 'come here' pat on her legs. When Kai pranced up to her, she opened her hand so he could smell her special scent. He started to sniff her clothes rapidly like she had been around a cat. "Kai?" He stopped sniffing, pointed his ears at her, and snorted the ground. "Yep, it's him alright. He responded to his name." She looked up to Hero hoping to get an approval to her statement. He nodded as she began to run her fingers through his fur. The Bladebreakers got off the wall and surrounded the two. Her fingers hit something like a hard cloth hidden in his white fuzzy. She uncovered it and read the text. "Bladebreakers Kai. Well, at least people know who he belongs to thanks to this collar." Everyone stood speechless as Kai laid down on his side and started panting. His tongue rolled out of the side his mouth as Hilary started to play with him more. Everyone started to laugh seeing that Kai had a playful side when turned into a wolf.

Hero's buzzing alarm clock startled everyone even Kai who sat up and started barking at it. Hero turned it off and went to change out of his pajamas. "I have to meet Mr. Dickinson down stairs. What ever you do... don't let Kai get seen!" Hero walked into the second room's bathroom closing the door hard behind him.

Tyson examined Kai waiting to see if it really happened. Kai tilted his head and then barked. Tyson's ringing ears told him he wasn't imagining things. "Shush Kai. Do you want to be discovered?" Tyson knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Kai sat up staying in a sitting position and mumbled and then whined.

Kai starred blankly at Tyson until Hero came out of the bathroom dressed in a black short sleeve T-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. His shoes were white and his blue hair hung down until he tied it up in his rubber band. "I'm going down to the lobby now. Don't let him go anywhere." Hero pointed to Kai. Kai whined and laid down right at Hero's feet. He'd whine then scoot further toward Hero still on his belly with his ears perked up waiting for the answer he wanted to hear pass through them. "Do you want to go with me?" Hero put finally put down his finger as Kai spun in circles barking loudly.

"Ding ding ding! What do we have for him folks!" Tyson remarked still laughing a the classic spoiled dog beg.

Hero paid no attention and knelt down. Kai immediately tackled him to the ground and Kai's dog breath made Hero's teeth curl. He pushed Kai off and looked at the clock. It read 7:32. "Come on Kai. I'll be back and all of you get ready. Training will start right when I get back." Hero dashed out the door and Kai followed barking.

-------- In the lobby-------

Mr. Dickinson and a young fifteen year old sat in the lobby waiting for the arrival of Hero. The young boy was very well built especially in his arms and obliviously left handed by the way his arms where crossed. His long sharp meta-human finger nails dug in his arms with nervousness and his fangs shown out the side of his mouth thanks to a normal, relaxed frown. He wore a dark red tank top underneath a black vest with gold rectangular buttons and red strips of fabric held on by two smaller gold rectangular buttons that can't come off. He also wore black Russian boy pants with a red belt with a silver belt buckle in the shape of flame and two decorative red strips on the cuffs of his pants leading to his black shoes. He had black hair that went down to the middle of is back, phoenix angel wings that emitted a fiery glow, and a red dog collar with a silver piece that read Shawn in big engraved letters. Along with his wings, hair, and collar he had a thick chain wrapped around his right arm that seemed to be connected to his tank top then swirled town to connect to a black guy bracelet. He opened his eyes showing human cat eyes and they gazed upon the clock has he lied flat on the red silk couch bored out of his mind.

"Where is Hero? He said he'd meet us at seven." said Mr. Dickinson sitting in a silk red lounge chair head in his palm.

"Maybe he came to his senses. Taking a coach away from his team is foul play." said the teen not turning his eyes away from the clock Mr. Dickinson.

"I'm sure you'll like your new team Shawn. You might be appointed coach of the team while Hero is gone. You never know." Mr. Dickinson said sitting straight up trying to look past Shawn's black vest and fiery phoenix angel wings.

Shawn only resisted his urge to slap the old man cross the face for even taking him this far from his team. A few minutes of silence fell upon the two until a housekeeper came with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Try one?" she asked with a half bow.

"Yes, please!" Mr. Dickinson happily said reaching for the nearest cookie.

"No thank you." Shawn replied arms still crossed.

"What a polite, young, teenager." said the housekeeper. She turned her eyes toward Mr. Dickinson. "You don't find many of those anymore do you?"

"No you don't but this young man is very well behaved when it comes to manners just nothing else."

'Watch it old man…' Shawn thought to himself.

The housekeeper got engaged in conversation with Mr. Dickinson and Shawn got bored. "When will that Hero guy get here?"

"I don't know." Mr. Dickinson glanced at the lobby's clock. It read 7:51. Mr. Dickinson stood up about to put his hand on Shawn's shoulder when they heard a dark bark come from the lobby's staircase. Kai came down the stairs barking and running around in circles at the bottom. The housekeepers were puzzled until they saw Hero tumble down the stairs. He panted trying to catch his breath from racing the multi colored hyper active wolf still spinning.

"Nice to see you Hero." said Mr. Dickinson putting his hands behind his back looking very professional. Hero gave thumbs up as he still trying to catch his breath. Kai tripped over his paws and landed on his side. His tongue rolled out of his mouth as he too decided to catch his breath. Hero started to walk the short distance to where Mr. Dickinson was standing when Kai focused his eyes on a black wolf that looked like Necromancy who was standing by Mr. Dickinson. While Hero and Mr. Dickinson started to talk about Shawn the two wolves zoned them out. (The two of them will start using telekinesis to talk to each other.)

"_So, you came back." said Kai standing up on all fours baring his teeth._

"_Do I know you from somewhere? Your scent smells familiar." Necromancy asked standing firm._

As the wolves starred each other down, Kai noticed Hero, Mr. Dickinson, and the hotel staff didn't seem to notice that Necromancy was in the hotel lobby.

"Shawn? This is Hero. Your new coach." Mr. Dickinson said turning his head to the black wolf.

"_You're joining our team!" Kai asked barking scaring the hotel staff._

"_You see me as a wolf because you're a wolf. Mere mortals like Hero and Mr. Dickinson see as the phoenix angel Shawn. They have no idea I'm really that famous wolf everyone's afraid of." Shawn said shaking Hero's hand. "Only you. And I can hide or expose my true wolf form unlike you who was transformed into one."_

"_You're going down!" Kai growled launching his body at Shawn._

_Kai missed as Shawn teleported and slapped him with his wing then landed unharmed. "Why are you attacking me? I never did anything to you. I've never seen you before!"_

_Kai flung into the chair Mr. Dickinson was sitting in and the force tipped it over. "Because, you were about to attack that little girl and you killed massive amounts of people!" _

"_Wait a minute; I didn't see a wolf like you at the airport. How'd you know that?" _

"_Funny how fast news travels."_

"Boys! Please stop this nonsense now!" yelled Mr. Dickinson from the sidelines.

"Calm down! I'm good this animals." replied Shawn.

"I don't think he's going to listen to you." said Hero only making Mr. Dickinson worry more about the well being of both boys.

'He must be tracking my every move around town, but what did I do to make him show up now?'

"_Now it's time to pay Moscow Russia back by letting a fellow wolf tear you apart." Kai started to build a red fire glow causing his coat two shades brighter and people heard a phoenix cry from somewhere that nobody could tell where from._

By this time Tyson and the gang were down in the lobby to catch the cry. "That's Dranzer's call." Tyson informed everyone while they stood breathless.

'Dranzer. That's the name of the bitbeast that kid had at the airport had. But this wolf couldn't be him. Ok, focus Shawn. The pattern of the wolf's coat depends on the clothes the human is wearing, if he is the boy, the color of their hair, and how much skin is exposed. Black body, white socks on front feet, and gray head... it is that kid! That changes everything. ' Shawn smiled as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a black beyblade. _"No wonder you smelled familiar. You're that kid who almost killed me at the airport."_

"_About time you figured that out."_

"_I have no idea how you became a wolf and I have no problem sharing Moscow with you, but you challenged my wolf pride there and no challenged goes unaccepted." Shawn loaded his blade into his launcher and prepared to fire._

End

Please Review!


	2. Blazing Thunder Phoenix

**Beyblade: Legend of the Wolves**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

**A.k.a Lazy-Butt Foxypants**

Nut: Shawn and Kai continued battle in Beyblade: Legend of the Wolves. Blazing Thunder Phoenix!

**Recap**

"Dranzer. That's the name of the bitbeast that kid had at the airport had. But this wolf couldn't be him. Ok, focus Shawn. The pattern of the wolf's coat depends on the clothes the human is wearing, if he is the boy, the color of their hair, and how much skin is exposed. Black body, white socks on front feet, and gray head... it is that kid! That changes everything. ' Shawn smiled as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a black beyblade.

"_No wonder you smelled familiar. You're that kid who almost killed me at the airport."_

"_About time you figured that out."_

"_I have no idea how you became a wolf and I have no problem sharing Moscow with you, but you challenged my wolf pride there and no challenged goes unaccepted." Shawn loaded his blade into his launcher and prepared to fire._

**Chapter Two**

**Blazing Thunder Phoenix**

"You two timing animal! I'll show you and thing or two about my bitbeast!" shouted Shawn as fire grew underneath him and streamed as the rip cord was pulled. Shawn voiced out his power as a funnel of fire surrounded him. The black blade buzzed with fire and the bit piece glowed. What came out slowed Kai's growing rage and amazed the people surrounding the fight.

A radiant phoenix made completely of fire rose from the depths of the blade until the 2nd floor was crumbling because of the creature's massive size and height. The beast bowed to fit in the little area it had and set its two giant talons on the burgundy carpet. Its wings were stretched abroad the walls and its scream... the high pitched scream shattered Kai's sensitive dog ears and made him howl in agony.

Shawn laughed manically while catching his breath. "They don't call me Necromancy for nothing. I earned it; on _and _off the battle field!" His voice was hoarse and short.

'What? Necromancy?' thought Hero.

"No way! That guy that looks like Kai is Necromancy?" asked Tyson to any standing by him.

"It would appear that way Tyson," concluded Kenny. "I'm going to record this it could help us somehow."

"Guys, do you notice what I did?" asked Ray.

"Huh? What do you mean Ray?" replied Max. Hilary starred in the direction Ray was facing, right at Shawn.

"Look how tired he is," said Ray relaxing. "He's injured."

"What? But how? Kai is cowering in fear of that bitbeast," stated Tyson.

"I know. But, no one, especially, that guy, could get that worn out just summoning his bitbeast." Ray dug into his pocket and grabbed his blade. "If we help Kai out by fighting that giant peacock, he can get a clear shot taking down that guy."

Everyone looked at Ray in agreement. "We'll join you Ray," said Tyson and Max together.

"Okay!" he shouted as all three loaded their blades. "1! 2! 3! Let it rip!" The three blade shot off in immense speeds from the launchers. Quickly advancing on their target.

"That's their fastest launch yet Chief," said Dizzy in the process of recording the match.

"I can see that Dizzy," he said slowly. "That's funny." With a little tapping on the key board, Kenny came to a conclusion and it half made him jump out of his skin.

"Stop!" he yelled out extendedly and it echoed furiously. Everyone shut up and looked at him. Nothing made a sound; all that was heard was heavy breathing. "Tyson, Ray, Max, you can't attack his blade. You could kill him!"

Everyone's eyes shifted to Shawn who fell on both knees and coughed for breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Hero asked Mr. Dickinson, completely awed by the sight.

"Just like Ray said, Shawn... is... injured," the old man replied.

"Like how?" asked Tyson.

"Well---"

"Don't tell them!" demanded Shawn now on one knee. "You tell them anything about me and this hotel will be your grave!"

"Hard and cold as your voice sounds Shawn, if my life saves your's so be it!" scolded Mr. D.

"I don't need your pity! It's my own damned fault!"

"Wow, who does he remind you of?" asked Hilary sarcastically.

"A young inexperienced Kai," answered Hero as all eyes shifted to Kai starring blankly at Shawn.

Then he noticed and an anime sweat bead popped up beside his head, and multiple blinks followed. _"Why are they all looking at me?"_

"Shawn call your blade back and rest a minute will you?" demanded Mr. D.

Blazing Thunder Phoenix absorbed back into his blade then it came gliding back into the Phoenix Angel's gloved hand. He gave his blade a long glance then shot a glare at the old man before standing up.

"He had a huge battle and lost, and that's his problem," stated the boss of the BBA.

Shawn's eyes glowed and he clenched his blade hard in his hand and growled quietly at Mr. D's words. But everyone was focused on Mr. D and didn't the sign of rage. _"Just shut up already!" he thought to himself._

"_You know I can still hear you right?" asked Kai to Shawn who turned looking surprised._

"_Yeah, I know. And you're gonna use this tip to your advantage. Trust me."_

"Who was he fighting Mr. D?" asked Tyson eagerly.

"All of the Blitzkrieg boys and three computers," he said sadly.

"What? That's too much to handle all at once!" exclaimed Max

"Especially if Tala was part of it too," added Ray.

"And I'm afraid he was Ray," said Mr. Dickinson clearing his throat. "And the loser didn't get away with just losing. It was far worse. Boris has gone back to medieval times in his futuristic laboratory. Shawn show them your arms."

Shawn stood and slowly pulled off the sleeves of his jacket. Once the sleeves were gone, multiple lashes of blood appeared and a thick chain could be seen wrapped around his arm. "This is the price of losing in the Blitzkrieg boys. Forty lashes across your arms and back."

"So you have them on your back too?" Max asked Shawn.

"Yep, but I'm won't show those to you," he said calmly. "It was used for punishment and testing. If you could pull a rip cord and be healing and bleeding at the same time. No one was too strong. It was almost like fighting yourself the whole time."

Kai strolled over and sat down next to Hero. _"Shawn, I know how that goes. I didn't have it as rough but it was pretty grueling."_

"_You don't know the half of it now," Shawn snapped as the team all looked at Hero._

"So Coach?" asked Kenny. "What's the plan, now?" Everyone was all ready for an answer but Hero had no idea where to begin thinking.

"Well, I... don't know," he said simply. "Lets ask your coach in training." Everyone's eyes shifted to Shawn and a sweat bead appeared on his head.

That soon cleared up as Hero gave him a smile. "I don't know. Let's just go up to the room. And then we can go training or something. I can see how strong each of you actually are."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tyson. The party of eight headed up the stairs and waved goodbye to Mr. Dickinson as he left in his limo.

'Perfect. Everything is going according to plan," thought Shawn.


End file.
